Talk:Gold Experience Requiem/@comment-43481649-20191108135548/@comment-36257206-20191120212023
gold experience requiem's ability is : increased strength of all abilities, plus the ability to nullify the effect of anything (returning to zero) The World Over Heaven's ability is to overwrite reality through it's fists. GER's ability isn't confirmed to work through it's fists only, but in most situations it is show being put through contact by either the enemy (such as video games like Project jojo on roblox or other showings) or GER itself. GER and TWOH's battle really comes down to wether your idea of GER's RTZ ability is through contact only or not. if GER's ability is through contact, Giorno gets stomped. but if GER doesn't have to make contact to reverse something to zero, he wins. he can just reverse the OVER HEAVEN state to zero. and DIO can't erase things at range. on the subject of GER only hitting DIO or TWOH's body... it's THE WORLD. it's stupid fast and strong. it can stop time. likely forever, being that he's over heaven. but he doesn't, similar to why he didn't use his vampiric abilities in part 3. the way that straitzo puts it really applies here. he was too facinated with his own new power to be smart with it. same with THE WORLD. same with OVER HEAVEN. he forgets about everything before to do his new things. but if he is put into a dangerous situation, he'd likely remember his other abilities. if he needed to, he could likely stop time, go to Diavolo's infinite torture dimension, and tell him if he reveals GER's ability to him he'll bring him out of it. although, if GER's moving in Diavolo's erased time or immunity to MiH from All star battle says anything, it may be immune to time based abilities, rendering that null. it could also likely revert that timestop to zero, as he is also shown doing that in popular video game media (again look to roblox's jojo games, specifically A BIZZARE DAY) all in all, i do think that DIO's OVER HEAVEN ability could lose out to GER, but it all still depends on his RTZ being ranged. another point of a way i think this could go down, and GER could win even with short range RTZ- DIO is tired of Giorno's meddling with his plans, so he stops time in order to deal with him effectively. Giorno heard about DIO's timestop from jotaro, and can move in stopped time. for the moment, he stays greyscale and immobile to keep the facade. DIO: "Oh how far you have reached, my son. but i, DIO, have surpassed ANY MORTAL ABILITY, EVEN YOURS! *SHINEI!* suddenly, GER begins moving in stopped time, and begins moving towards DIO. DIO, of course, is cought off guard. he gets hit, unable to block the attack due to already attacking and being cought off guard. he gets hit, RTZ enables, he is now regular DIO, timestop wears off, and he is immediately deleted by GER. he is then put into an infinite death loop as Diavolo begs for mercy in front of Giorno. this was too long.